Soirée Saint Valentin
by Woor Energy
Summary: Le Prof, seul à la maison (ou presque), quitte son laboratoire une minute le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Et devinez qui ne va pas le laisser repartir ? One-Shot lemon, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda (sans déconner ?).


_Hum. Bon. Ca me gêne un peu de vous le dire, mais j'ai reçu un petit coup de pouce pour cet OS. De l'aide de ma sœur.  
Lorsque j'ai voulu le commencer, je savais pas quoi faire, du coup je suis allée lui demander conseil. Ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? «Tu fais toujours des trucs gnan-gnan dégoulinant de guimauve, lâche-toi pour celui-là ! Sois plus une petite fille innocente bordel, deviens une femme ! Bon allez dégage, je dois finir ma partie sur HeartStone maintenant, et je dois passer un coup de fil à Pierre__.» J'ai suivi son conseil, et j'ai fais de mon mieux ^^'_

_Bref, enjoy !  
_

_Et euh... Ouais... Ahem... Joyeuse Saint-Valenti- AHEM._

_/\/\/\_

«Aaah ! Et bordel de merde !» Jura le Prof en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le scientifique se maudit pendant quelques minutes, lui et sa maladresse. Il avait _encore _renversé un produit plus que dangereux sur sa blouse, l'abîmant et la brûlant à plusieurs endroits ! Il devait de nouveau la changer, ça faisait la cinquième fois cette semaine ! Comment pouvait-il se prétendre savant de renommée Youtubienne s'il était aussi étourdi et si peu attentif à ce qu'il faisait ?  
Soupirant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de vêtement de rechange dans son laboratoire, et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la sortie en ronchonnant. Il releva le manque total d'ambiance et de bruit avant de se souvenir que tous les habitants de cette maison avait déserté l'endroit. Le Gothique et l'Homme à la Cravate étaient allés au cinéma pour voir le Hobbit 3, le Hippie et la Fille avaient opté pour un restaurant chinois -_"là-bas c'est du naturel, gros !" _avait dit l'écologiste, le poing levé en l'air, approuvé par sa compagne, tandis que le Geek et le Patron avaient simplement décidé de se balader au bord du lac. Mais au vu des regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés le long de la journée, ce n'était certainement pas la seule chose à laquelle ils comptaient s'adonner cette nuit... M'enfin, ils faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne le regardait pas.  
Mathieu, lui, avait préféré se détendre après le travail monstrueux qu'avait été le dernier épisode de Salut Les Geeks en faisant la tournée des bars avec quelques potes, qu'ils soient de Youtube, ou bien des connaissances plus proches.

Ah, la Saint Valentin rendait vraiment les gens très cons, quels qu'ils étaient.

Maître Panda, son petit ami, avait attrapé une gastro entérite ce matin, et ne voulait que personne ne l'approche, de peur de refiler sa maladie à quelqu'un. Pas même le Prof ne pouvait rentrer dans sa piaule ! Il lui manquait tant ! Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser lui faisait mal...  
Poussant un énième soupir, il monta lentement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, repère de survie, et bunker de secours pour certaines fangirls ayant écrit de monstrueux cliffanghers dans leur Fanfic. En échange, elles lui promettait de ne pas être trop méchantes avec lui dans leurs récits, ou même de ne pas le faire apparaître, de préférence (voila pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu y rentrer, je crois qu'il m'en veut un petit peu).  
En entrant, il n'eut même pas le temps d'allumer la lumière qu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud s'enrouler autour de son torse et se coller tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il poussa un petit cri étonné en sursautant.

«Chut, calme-toi, c'est moi...» Lui susurra une voix mielleuse à l'oreille.

Avant que le Prof n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se sentit tourner de force et vit face à lui, Maître Panda qui semblait en parfaite santé, un sourire lubrique illuminant son visage. De son pied, il referma la porte sans regarder, cachant la lumière qui venait du couloir.

«Maître ?

-Ferme-la, Prof.» (Et il ne parle pas de la porte /SBAFF/ Ok.)

De douces lèvres se posèrent sur celles du scientifique avec une fougue presque incontrôlée, électrisant chacun de ses sens. Il répondit à ce baiser si soudain et se rapprocha de son amant, collant leurs deux torses l'un contre l'autre. Ils sentirent leurs respirations respectives se faire plus vives et saccadées.  
Se séparant enfin, le Prof avisa son ami dans la pénombre, et son regard divagua vers la bosse qui s'était timidement formée dans le bas de son Kigurumi...  
Nom de Dieu.

«Maître... Tu n'es pas malade, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr que non... Répondit doucement l'intéressé en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long du cou pâle du chimiste. C'était juste une excuse pour qu'on soit tranquilles ce soir... Tout le monde n'a pas envie de rester dans les parages de quelqu'un qui est malade à en crever. Puis on peut faire ce qu'on veut maintenant qu'on est seuls...  
-Vu comme ça, je dois avouer que tu as bien réussi ton coup...» Admit le savant avec un sourire en coin.

D'une démarche provocatrice, presque féline, le Panda fit reculer sa proie de force, la bloquant contre le bureau. Il fit basculer le chimiste en arrière, et celui-ci dû prendre appui sur ses coudes pour pouvoir toujours discerner le visage de son tendre. Les joues roses, la respiration légèrement hachée, les pupilles dilatées, tous ces signes ne prouvaient qu'un désir grandissant à l'égard du -pour le moment- dominé. Désir dont il fit connaître la nature précise quand une de ses mains se glissa sous sa blouse, caressant son ventre brûlant de ses doigts fins. Il traça quelques lignes aléatoires, survolant vaguement le nombril, avant de planter délicatement ses ongles dans la chaire du bassin du Professeur, le faisant hésiter entre plaisir et douleur. Même si son subconscient lui hurlait de pencher en faveur de la première solution.

La main de l'ursidé se faufila un peu plus bas, effleurant la ceinture qui renfermait la source de ses envies et frôlant l'érection -très- prononcée de son vis-à-vis à travers son jean. Celui-ci lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise, les membres tout tremblants. Ses caresses évoluèrent sous le pantalon de l'intellectuel quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à l'intéressé.  
Le Panda le releva du bureau et le tint par les hanches, l'empêchant presque de bouger. Il put simplement nouer ses bras autour de son cou et s'emparer à son tour de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, les deux protagonistes entrouvrirent directement leurs bouches, faisant valser leurs langues dans une danse buccale effrénée, presque agressive. Le Prof mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son homologue, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise, et abaissa la capuche du pyjama japonais, voulant prendre un peu le dessus. Il plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure châtaine, massant le cuir chevelu avec douceur, véritable contraste avec leur baiser.  
Inconsciemment, l'animal remua son bassin, entrant en contact avec celui du chimiste, lui soutirant un gémissement bien plus qu'explicite. Maître Panda rompit l'étreinte buccale pour pousser sans grande délicatesse son partenaire sur le lit et s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Laissant un autre baiser sur le front de son petit ami, le chanteur se pencha près du bord du matelas et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, y retira quelque chose qui fit un bruit de cliquetis. Quelque chose que le scientifique reconnut immédiatement malgré la pénombre...

«M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec... Des menottes ?  
-Oh, fais pas l'innocent, elles étaient dans ta chambre...» Il se pencha tout près de son visage et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu aimais bien te servir de ça...  
-Hum... Comment dire... Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à avouer, tu sais...  
-Je me doute !» Ricana-t-il.

Le Prof sentit deux pinces froides se resserrer légèrement autour de ses poignets qui se trouvaient au dessus de sa tête, le maintenant solidement au sommier du lit. Dans l'ombre, il put distinguer la sourire pervers de son acolyte qui s'occupait de le dévêtir dans une lenteur exagérément frustrante. Il tenta faiblement de bouger les mains, accablé par l'excitation grimpant de plus de plus, mettant son bas-ventre en feu au même titre que ses joues.  
Ne pouvant rien faire, il tendit juste le cou pour observer son compagnon enlever le dernier bouton de sa blouse un peu brûlée et la laisser traîner sur ses épaules en écartant simplement les pans. Lorsque l'animal mordilla la peau de sa gorge, juste en dessous de son nœud papillon, le savant pencha la tête en arrière entre deux soupirs pour lui laisser plus d'espace.  
L'ursidé adorait avoir son homme en position de faiblesse, totalement soumis face à lui. Le voir dans cet état était exceptionnel, mais surtout réservé rien que pour lui. Et il trouvait ça tellement jouissif...

Le Prof regrettait un peu d'être menotté et de ne pas pouvoir profiter de son collègue, et d'un autre côté, il adorait être dans ce genre de situation, vulnérable, à la merci de son amour. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu lui demander ce genre de service un peu particulier lors de leurs moments intimes... Mais il tenait à conserver sa fierté, tout de même ! Il ne comptait pas non plus se rendre ridicule !  
Ses sentiments étaient assez contradictoires, quand il s'y mettait.  
Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand des dents vinrent se planter dans la chair de son torse, lui soutirant un cri mélangeant surprise, douleur et plaisir. Le Panda sourit vicieusement et réitéra son action, sur sa hanche, cette fois-ci, laissant à chaque fois une marque rougie.

«Maître... Ne... Dit-il dans un souffle.  
-Mh ?  
-Ne... Ne me fais pas languir, je t'en prie...»

Laissant s'échapper un rire amusé, le tortionnaire se redressa légèrement, retira la ceinture et déboutonna le jean du détenteur de la Science Infuse, le faisant glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Son sourire s'élargit davantage en voyant la bosse proéminente déformer le tissu de son boxer et se contenta d'y passer sa main, jouant sur sa patience et ses réactions.  
En sentant cette caresse sur son intimité encore couverte, le scientifique se cambra, lâchant un cri aigu, qu'il nierait pourtant avoir poussé en temps normal. Ils n'étaient même pas encore passés aux choses sérieuses, et pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait était divin.

Le Panda laissa sa main se diriger sous l'unique barrière textile du savant, abaissant cette dernière, et entra en contact avec son intimité dressée. Il entendit plusieurs fois son surnom sortir de la bouche de son petit ami, entre deux plaintes ou jurons qu'il peinait à retenir. Il adorait l'entendre gémir son nom, le supplier de continuer... Il aimait se faire désirer par cet homme d'ordinaire si sûr de lui et si réservé en public.  
Ses doigts enveloppèrent doucement son membre et fit des allés et retours, électrisant chacune des terminaisons nerveuses du dominé, le faisant petit à petit grimper les échelons du plaisir. Le bourreau corporel se pencha et passa un timide coup de langue sur le haut de sa virilité érigée. Il multiplia cette action, sentant le corps de son bien-aimé se tendre et frissonner sous le sien, et écoutant ses gémissements qui allèrent en crescendo, la plus douce des mélodies selon lui. Son muscle lingual descendit tout le long de sa verge jusqu'aux bourses où il prit un peu plus son temps.  
Il eut à peine le temps de rajouter sa bouche à l'action qu'il effectuait qu'une exclamation l'arrêta net dans sa lancée.

«M-Maître, je n'en peux plus ! Prends-moi ! Tout de suite !  
-Hein ?! Vraiment ?! Sans... Préparation, ni rien ? S'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête.  
-Oui, je t'en supplie ! Je te veux !»

C'était bien la première fois que le Professeur était aussi impatient. Il savait non seulement qu'il était extrêmement sensible au toucher, mais qu'en plus il était un partenaire quasiment insatiable au lit, en témoignaient leurs nombreuses fois ou leurs disputes conjugales -aussi banales soient-elles-, se sont terminées sous la couette... Ou même n'importe où ailleurs. Mais jamais il ne lui avait scandé d'accélérer les choses jusqu'à ce soir ! Il avait toujours voulu prendre son temps, apprécier chaque seconde qui passait... Mais soit. Tout le monde changeait, après tout.  
Passant un dernier coup de langue, le Panda s'écarta de l'objet de ses désirs et fixa son petit ami, toujours menotté au sommier du lit, les yeux embués par l'excitation, tentant vainement de bouger ses bras. Il se plaça au dessus de lui, le visage à quelque centimètres du sien, le surplombant de son poids.

«Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en déboutonnant entièrement son Kigurumi et en le faisant glisser jusqu'à ses genoux.  
-Oui ! Je t'en prie... J'ai envie de toi !  
-Bien.»

L'ursidé se redressa et se plaça entre les cuisses de son cher et tendre. Il hésitait tout de même d'y aller sans le préparer, il pouvait lui faire mal ! Mais ses yeux suppliants se levant vers lui, cette expression à laquelle il se sentait obligé de se soumettre... C'en était trop ! Il était parfait !  
Réduisant largement l'écart entre leurs deux bassins, il embrassa une dernière fois le chimiste avant de le pénétrer dans la plus grande des délicatesses. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et déposa quelques baisers, le mordant quelquefois, prenant appui sur le matelas avec ses coudes, alors qu'il resta immobile un long moment. Il vit le scientifique se cambrer, l'entendre gémir à la fois de plaisir et de souffrance, tout ceci se mêlant au tintement désagréable des menottes.  
S'écartant légèrement, il prit le visage de l'emprisonné dans ses mains, lui demandant d'une voix rassurante s'il pouvait y aller. L'intéressé lui répondit par un couinement d'approbation, les yeux clos. Le Panda donna donc un premier coup de boutoir, lent, très lent, ne lâchant toujours pas son homologue du regard. Ce dernier agrippait les barreaux du lit, priant presque pour que la douleur s'estompe.

«Tu ne veux pas que je te détache ? Proposa l'animal, la voix tremblante de désir.  
-N-Non ! Surtout pas...»

Le dominant ferma les yeux et effectua un second coup de rein, faisant geindre sa moitié. Celui-ci ne cessait de répéter le nom de son amant, l'excitant davantage. Les hanches du chanteur réclamaient plus, beaucoup plus de leur échange, tremblantes, voulant accélérer les choses. Mais il se retint, pensant tout de même au bien-être du savant.  
Le dominé le suppliait de continuer, bougeant lui-même son bassin, faisant grogner son partenaire de plaisir. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi ce soir, mais cet élan d'assurance aussi soudain l'étonnait et l'arrangeait à la fois. Souvent, il se trouvait trop peu entreprenant lors du passage à l'acte avec le présentateur de l'Instant Panda.  
Ce dernier osa finalement prendre un peu plus de vitesse, encouragé par la voix de son alter-ego montant de quelques octaves et par ses mouvements erratiques. Les sensations, telles qu'il les connaissaient déjà mais néanmoins délicieuses s'amplifiaient dans chacun de ses nerfs, alors que l'une de ses mains divagua de nouveau vers l'érection de son acolyte, le soulageant davantage.  
Les deux garçons se libérèrent à tour de rôle, l'un sur son ventre, l'autre dans les chairs de son homologue. Leurs respirations discontinues se calmèrent peu à peu, alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

«Maître, pourrais-tu... M'enlever les menottes, à présent ? Haleta le prisonnier.  
-Bien sûr...»

Le Professeur fut libéré de son étreinte et, reprenant lentement son souffle, poussa son Panda sur le côté, se plaçant entre ses jambes légèrement pliées. Il laissa les menottes reposer non loin sur l'autre oreiller.

«Encore ? S'étonna le Panda.  
-Hé oui !  
-Toujours increvable au lit, toi...»

Sur ces paroles, les deux amoureux se sourirent et s'échangèrent un bref baiser. Le Prof saisit les hanches de son camarade en surélevant légèrement son bassin et s'immisça doucement en lui, alors que l'espèce en voie de disparition agrippait ce qu'il pouvait, à savoir les draps d'une main, et l'un des poignets de son amant de l'autre. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il laissa s'échapper un long gémissement, encore trop peu habitué à l'intrusion de son amant.  
Le scientifique s'inclina vers le visage de son homme, et colla son front au sien.

«Chhht, ça va aller mon cœur...» Le rassura le garçon à la blouse ouverte en lui caressant la joue de l'une de ses mains.

Le Panda lâcha les couvertures et passa son bras autour du cou de son partenaire, le collant un peu plus contre lui. Après deux bonnes minutes, son corps accepta enfin cet étranger à l'intérieur de lui, dissipant peu à peu la douleur pour la remplacer par un appétit et un désir sans nom. Ses hanches bougèrent toutes seules alors que les premiers coups de boutoirs avaient débutés, lents, presque privant. L'ursidé supplia son petit ami d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit après s'être assuré au moins mille fois qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal ainsi.  
Peaux contre peaux, leurs souffles s'entremêlant et devenant anarchiques, les deux hommes se criaient presque leur plaisir, leurs corps ondulant dans une parfaite entente, s'imbriquant ensemble comme si c'était naturel, comme si cet échange charnel était quelque chose d'évident. La félicité atteignait son point culminant, et le chanteur se vida de nouveau sur son ventre et celui de son compagnon. Ce dernier suivit le mouvement dans le corps de son alter-ego.

Les deux garçons rouvrirent les yeux qu'ils avaient instinctivement fermés pour mieux profiter de l'instant, se détaillant du regard sans gêne, alors que le Prof se baissa une nouvelle fois pour laisser un bref baiser s'échouer sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami.

«Trop crevé pour une troisième manche... Je présume ? Demanda Maître Panda en passant une main dans les cheveux de son collègue.  
-M'oui... Désolé...  
-Pas grave... De tout façon... Je crois bien que si on le fait encore une fois, je meurs de fatigue...» Il marqua une pause et ajouta «Faut vraiment pas manquer d'énergie au lit avec toi...»

Amusé, le Prof se retira tout doucement de son collègue et se blottit contre son torse. Il sentit ses deux bras l'envelopper dans une tendre et chaude étreinte, alors que son oreille était collée à sa poitrine, écoutant les battements rapides de son cœur.  
Le Panda se décala un peu en essayant de ne pas déranger son amant, et passant tant bien que mal sa main sous le lit, en sortit quelque chose d'autre : Une petite boîte de chocolats enrubannée.

«Tu avais vraiment tout prévu, en fait... Fit le savant avec un grand sourire niais en remarquant l'objet.  
-Tu en doutais ?» Il s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes et l'ursidé poursuivit sa phrase. «Joyeuse Saint Valentin, trésor...»

Après s'être douchés (a 2 paske c romantik ololol), les deux amants avaient enfilés leurs vêtements et s'étaient installés sur le canapé du salon, dégustant leurs chocolats en discutant de tout et de rien, s'échangeant quelques baisers de temps à autre.  
Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée en les faisant sursauter, laissant deux ombres entrer en se jetant presque dessus. Ils reconnurent immédiatement le Gothique et l'Homme à la Cravate, à moitié déshabillés, se dévorant par leurs bouches entre deux mots doux et quelques insanités, l'un bloqué contre le mur par l'autre.

«Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de me chauffer toute la soirée sans rien pouvoir faire, mon chéri... Dit le dépressif à son compagnon tandis qu'il s'occupait -un peu précipitamment- d'enlever sa ceinture. Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de toi...  
-Ah oui, vraiment ? Il va falloir me le prouver...  
-Ahem...» Toussota volontairement le Panda depuis le salon.

Les deux garçons eurent un soubresaut et se retournèrent vers la source de la voix, rouges comme des pivoines.

«À l'avenir, vérifiez au moins d'être seuls pour faire ce genre de choses... Releva le Prof, néanmoins amusé par la situation.  
-Oh... D-Désolé, on vous avait pas vu, se justifia l'Homme. Puis on avait oublié que vous étiez là...  
-Excusez-nous, ajouta le Gothique en tirant son petit ami par sa cravate, grimpant les escaliers. N'en dites pas un un mot à Mathieu, il n'est au courant de rien !»

Sur ce, les deux hommes se ruèrent à l'étage, et une bruit de porte qui se claque se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit de lit qui s'affaisse. Le Prof et Maître Panda se jetèrent un regard hébété avant d'exploser de rire.

C'est bien ce que je disais plus tôt : La Saint Valentin rendait vraiment les gens très cons, quels qu'ils étaient.

/\/\/\

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu(e)s ! À bientôt :3_


End file.
